herofandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is the main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. ''She is a unicorn pony with a lavender body, purple eyes and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through it. Her hometown is Canterlot, where she began studying under Princess Celestia. The series chiefly follows her adventures in Ponyville, with her friends and her baby dragon assistant Spike. She represents the element of magic. History Twilight tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" how, as a young filly in Canterlot, she always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration. There, she witnessed Princess Celestia raising the sun, which inspired her to learn everything she could about magic. At first she finds it difficult to magically turn a page in her book, but she quickly achieves her goal. In a time-lapse sequence, she reads through two big piles of books, and her parents enroll her in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. However, she has to pass an entrance exam before joining. Under the supervision of four examiner ponies, she has to use her magic to hatch a dragon's egg. Despite her best efforts, the egg does not hatch, and Twilight apologizes for wasting the examiners' time. Just then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles her and causes her horn to fire off a beam of light at the egg, hatching infant Spike. With her eyes glowing white and a purple aura around her, Twilight fires off a flurry of spells: she makes the examiners float in the air, turns her parents into potted plants (this is actually the first appearance of any pony's parents, Pinkie's parents are second) and transforms Spike into a giant dragon, with his head breaking through the roof. Princess Celestia took notice of this and quickly arrives to control Twilight's magic and return everything back to normal. Twilight apologizes, but Princess Celestia is not upset; instead, she recognized Twilight's power and recommends that Twilight learn to tame her abilities through focused study. She offered to take Twilight Sparkle as her own personal protégé at the school. Twilight excitedly accepted the offer, and at that moment, her cutie mark appeared. She was very happy.Throughout the series, Twilight continues to study magic, and in particular she studies the "magic of friendship" under the decree of Princess Celestia, and sends her reports of her studies. One day in Canterlot, she soon learns about the impending return of Night Mare Moon. She resides in a literal ivory tower, and boasts to Spike about being Princess Celestia's "most faithful student", which is how the princess addresses her in her letters throughout the series. She is invited to Moondancer's party, but she chooses to study about Night Mare Moon's imminent return instead. She is soon sent to Ponyville by Princess Celestia under the pretense of seeing to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight first ventures into Ponyville in the first episode, where she befriends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. She quickly learns of the skills of her friends: she admires Rainbow Dash's ability to clear the skies, Rarity's beautiful decoration work, and Fluttershy's bird choir's melodious music. She is less impressed with Applejack's over-abundance of hospitality, Pinkie Pie's surprise party and rapid-fire one-sided conversation, and even runs away from Rarity when she practically forces her to get a makeover. She shares many adventures with her friends throughout the course of the series. Powers and Abilities '''Child Prodigy':Since she was a filly, Twilight has been gifted in intelligence and had hidden potential in the ways of magic. Enhanced Intellect:Twilight was gifted with intelligence and specializes in organizational skills. Alicorn Physiology:Throughout her life Twilight was a unicorn, but when she fixed the cutie marks and jobs, she gained pegasus wings, making her a alicorn. *'Magic':Twilight Sparkle is highly exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. **'Spell Casting':Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. **'Spell Creation':Twilight can make her own spells after reading Star Swirl the Bearded's notes. **'Levitation':Twilight can levitate herself. **'Gravity Alteration':Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. **'Time Travel':After reading Star Swirl the Bearded, she can travel through time, but only once and for a short time. **'Magic Beam Emission':She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. **'Force-Field':Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. **'Teleportation':Twilight possesses the ability to teleport and others. **'Telekinesis':Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. *'Fly':When having the wings of a pegasus, Twilight can fly. Magic Embodiment:Twilight Sparkle possesses the element of magic. Trivia *Twilight has been inspired by Blossom from The Powerpuffs Girls as both characters are intelligent and share the same hairstyle. *Twilight appears to be the most powerful My little pony character along with Celestia,Princess Luna and Discord. *Twilight seems to be in love with Flash Sentry, the guard in the crystal palace of her brother Shining Armour and Princess Cadence, her sister-in-law (her brother's wife) Gallery Twilight_and_her_friends.png|Twilight with her best friends Twilight_alicorn_cropped_S3E13.png|Alicorn Twilight Twilight Sparkle (Human).jpg|Twilight Sparkle as human in Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Unicorns Category:Genius Category:Passionate Learners Category:Equines Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Living Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Important Category:Teleporters Category:The Chosen One Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Telekinetics Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sisters Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Animal Kindness Category:Magic User Category:Magical Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Spy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Heroic Liars Category:Helpers Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Creator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Dancers Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroes who can levitate Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Chlorokinetic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Tech-Users Category:Wise Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Umbrakinetic heroes Category:The Hub Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Main Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Pure of heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Ponies Category:Pet owners Category:Tomboys Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Pegacorns Category:Animals who transforms into humans Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Purple Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Clever Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes